


Right At Home

by bmouse



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Daddyshipping, M/M, Remember when Ichigo had a character, Soul Society Arc, Uryuu's mad sewing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida and Ichigo are forced into domesticity by their parents' terrible romantic choices. Pretty much pure fluff. Late Soul Society Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right At Home

When their guests arrived his dumbass no-manners father spouted barely a paragraph of his usual welcome speech before neatly putting the perfectly pressed Ishida senior into a headlock and dragging him off in the direction of the upstairs bedroom. This left Ichigo staring awkwardly at Ishida junior, who was suddenly left alone in the doorway with his gift tote of oranges and classy bottle of wine, awash in the realization that Ban Kai was all well and good but he really should have gotten Yoruichi to teach him a ground-swallows-you-whole technique. 

Meanwhile Uryuu's glasses were fogging up with either girlish mortification or homicidal rage and to avoid a trademarked Quincy hissyfit explosion in the hallway Ichigo ended up giving him a tour of the downstairs. The living room and kitchen anyway, his own room would have been too damn weird.

At first Ishida was like a robot statue. That whole male Yamato Nadeshiko thing he had going on when he wasn't out fucking up hollows and madmen while dressed up like the flag of Finland but after his third tour of the upper cabinets (it's a small kitchen ok?) he at least unclenched enough to bitch. 

"Seriously what kind of shoddy workmanship do they have in department stores nowadays?"

Of course he'd found the one curtain with the ugly raggedy side. Cause obviously the Ishida family apartment was probably some empty ultramodern shrine to the color ecru. Betcha /they/ never had fraying curtains. Ichigo's own sewing skills were unfortunately strictly at the reattaching buttons level, and recent developments had really cemented the notion that his talent lay in cutting things. But he had to step up now. Yuzu was getting more 'real' schoolwork this semester and it was too much to expect a ten year old handling all the housework long term, that shit had gone on long enough. 

Of course while he was thinking all this Ishida had already laid out the oranges and wine in a fancy catalog way in the center of the table, and was busy unscrewing the cap on the curtain rod.

"Um, what."

"Really Kurosaki, you did say 'make yourself at home' didn't you?"

The little shit was smirking as he said it but in the time that Ichigo's hands had mysteriously formed into fists he also pulled a sewing kit out of its hand stitched belt pouch and laid the offending edge flat on the table. Somehow the anger dried up in Ichigo's throat.

"So we're having pasta for dinner." he said instead.

"mmm" Uryuu had the end of a thread in his mouth. The curtain seam was a quarter done already and he was eyeing the slight rip towards the bottom in a way that meant trouble.

Ichigo pulled out the vegetables, the cutting board, filled up a pot and put it on the boil, tried not to think about what was happening here, pretended he didn't hear the soft tuneless humming that started behind him a handful of minutes later.

Funny thing, time.

He used to say, before these things had stopped being funny, that a hero always has at least a year's break before the sequel. Standing there, in the almost peaceful kitchen listening to Uryuu work at the ragged curtain seam as if was deeply offensive to his personal perception of the universe he wanted nothing so badly as that year. Dear Fate-I-don't-believe-in, please gimme some time. I want time to finish the semester cause we're reading Midsummer Night's dream and Rukia would think it was hilarious, time to make that demo tape with Chad, to integrate this weird ass family were inevitably becoming, the way two matching jagged stones will not roll away from each other. Please, please,please. 

Though 'Hime would probably write her next play about the tender story of two widowers finding solace in each others arms and it will be horribly embarrassing and Don Kanonji will congratulate him on his hip modern household. 

maybe he was even smiling as he turned around, thinking about all that, because the other boy gave him a "what are you looking happy about, you moron. Our fathers are, are, God I can't bring myself to even think about it" look. Yeah, in his own way Ishida was just as thrown by all this, just as hopeful. When you weren't on the oh-shit side of his arrows the guy was transparent as glass.

So they turned the radio way, way up just in case and by the time Karin got home from soccer practice and their parents emerged, dinner was done and their chairs had drifted a little closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I quit reading Bleach somewhere in the Arc with the Bajillion Arrancar. As time devoted to fights and showcasing Kubo's latest character design( that just /had/ to be shoehorned in there somehow) went up and character development took a nosedive I lost all interest. Particularly what pissed me off was Ichigo's transformation from actual unique character who got shounen!powers to the Most Shounen Shounen Hero Of All Time That Must Protect Everyone And Whose 'Friends' Have No Screentime And Are Completely Superfluous. I wrote this because my friend who used to like it with me was feeling low and asked me to write something 'back when we still liked Ichigo.' 
> 
> Hey Zazz, I tried <3


End file.
